


Prime Real Estate

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2019 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Eames is a ghost, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: "What do you say, darling? Move in with me?"





	Prime Real Estate

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Week 7  
Prompt: Invisible  
Genre: AU  
Word Count: Up to 250 words

Arthur slides the key into the battered lock with familiar ease.

“Just me,” he calls, stepping inside.

The temperature drops slightly, and he hears Eames’ voice in his ear. “The buyers weren’t interested?”

“Not after you knocked all the pans out of the cabinets,” Arthur responds.

“Thought that would do the trick,” Eames says, voice dripping with satisfaction.

Arthur sighs. “You make my job very difficult.”

“Not my fault they’re scared of ghosts.”

“So were the last seven buyers.” Arthur tosses the keys aside, walks into the living room, and flops face-first on the couch. “I swear I'm a good real estate agent. I just can’t get anyone to buy a haunted house.”

“That’s not your fault,” Eames says. “I already know who I want as a buyer, and I won’t let anyone else bid on it.”

Arthur sits up immediately. “Wait, you _know_? Then tell me! I’ll get them to buy it immediately.”

Eames laughs. “Okay. He’s brilliant and cutthroat and the absolute best at what he does.”

"Eames," Arthur starts.

“He always keeps me company,” Eames continues. “And he isn’t afraid to call me an idiot.”

The keys to the house dart into Arthur's vision, jingling as they hang in the air.

“So, what do you say, darling?” Eames asks, voice whispering in his ear. “Move in with me?”

Arthur rolls his eyes, but he can't stop his smile. He holds out his hand and watches the keys gently land in his palm.


End file.
